1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel antitumor antibiotics, designated by the present inventors as stephacidin A and stephacidin B, which may be obtained by cultivation of a strain of Aspergillus ochraceus. The antibiotics provided by the present invention are useful in inhibiting tumors in mammals.
2. Background Art
The present inventors are not aware of any literature disclosing stephacidin A or B or any compounds closely related in structure.